Hayate
Hayate is a shinobi and the eighteenth master of the Mugen Tenshin Clan from the Dead or Alive series. He made his Dead Fantasy debut in Dead Fantasy V and the first male Dead or Alive character to be introduced in the series.__TOC__ Background Hayate is the eldest child and the only son to Shiden, the former leader of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and Ayame (the Mugen Tenshin's former leader's wife). He had a happy childhood with Kasumi (Hayate's younger sister) and Ayane (Hayate's half-sister respectively) and he was trained hard to become the next leader of the clan. One day, Raidou, Shiden's brother and an expelled ninja, attacked the village. Hayate tried to defend his home but was overcome and had his spine cracked, sending him into a coma. When it seemed that he wouldn't recover, his title as heir was given to Kasumi, until she ran away to avenge her brother. By the time of the events of the second Dead or Alive Tournament, Hayate had been captured by the Dead or Alive Tournament Executive Committee and made to undergo various experiments, known as Project Epsilon. After Ryu Hayabusa attacked DOATEC, Hayate was separted from them and was found by Hitomi, who took care of him. As he was suffering from amnesia caused by the events he went through, he was given the name 'Ein'. It wasn't until after the second tournament and he was reunited with Kasumi and Ryu that he remembered who he really was. Role In Dead Fantasy Dead Fantasy V Hayate interrupts Hitomi's duel by sending his ninjas to kill Tifa Lockhart (Hitomi's opponent). His ninjas manage to corner Tifa in a warehouse, but ultimately fail to defeat her. Despite being greviously injured by his men, Tifa attempts a final charge at Hayate, but he puts her down for the count with a lightning-fast punch. He brings Tifa's unconscious body to a helicopter where Helena waits to take her back to DOATEC. When Hitomi catches up with him, she sees him carrying a very battered-looking Tifa. Hitomi is visibly upset, and slaps him across the face, to which he shows no response. When placing Tifa on the stretcher, Hayate briefly reads her recent memories (as his hands are positioned similar to Momiji's when she read Kasumi). After Hitomi and Helena Douglas take Tifa into the helicopter, Hayate stares down at Tifa's blood on his palm, a gesture fans interpret to mean he feels guilty of his actions. Appearance N/A Fighting Capacity So far, Hayate has only taken direct physical action once, when he used his teleportation technique to deliver a swift and powerful couterattack when Tifa Lockhart was about to attack him. All other times he used the same teleportation to avoid Tifa's attacks. Once he takes a more active role, he'll use Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjin Mon Style). He might use his katana and short sword that he carries on his back. Relationships Hitomi Hitomi is the only non-ninja character to have relationships to Hayate. Hayate seems to care for Hitomi, seriously considering coming back to her father's dojo despite his mission to destroy DOATEC. Interestingly, he doesn't correct her when she refers to him as Ein, again showing his affection for her and appreciation for all that she and her father have done for him. This also has been hinted that Hayate may have romantic feelings for Hitomi. Apparently, the two of them are working together in the Dead Fantasy series for unknown reasons. Hayate interrupts Hitomi's fight with Tifa Lockhart and he orders his men to chase Tifa to an abandoned warehouse where he watches his men fight her. After Tifa's defeat, Hayate carried her outside where he finds Hitomi, who followed him all the way from the abandoned and burning cathedral. After she sees Tifa in her bloody state, she slaps Hayate, visibly angry, but Hayate gives no response. It's unknown why Hitomi slapped Hayate, probably because Hayate wouldn't let her continue her fight with Tifa, or if she didn't want him to hurt Tifa any further. However, the reason why he and Hitomi are working together is currently unclear. Helena Douglas Helena and Hayate had been on bad terms with each other in the Dead or Alive series. But in Dead Fantasy V, they appear to be working together for unknown reasons. Trivia * The name '''Hayate '''means "sudden, sound of the wind" (颯). Gallery Screenshots File:Hayate & Hitomi.png File:Tifa vs Ninjas 2.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate 2.jpg File:Tifa and Hayate.jpg File:Tifa Defeated.jpg File:Hitomi slaps Hayate.png tumblr_m6ypo12a6R1qi3ygjo1_r1_250.jpg External Links *Dead or Alive Wiki: Hayate Category:Characters Category:Dead or Alive Characters Category:Team Dead or Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Fantasy V Characters Category:Kids